Narufantasy, o filme
by Cah.xx
Summary: Após os acontecimentos de Narufantasy, Tidus e seus companheiros dão de cara com uma nova missão cujo sucesso determinará a salvação ou a destruição de Spira.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Tidus acordou com um mal pressentimento. Isso o deixou extremamente perturbado, pois seu sexto sentido era péssimo e ter pressentimentos significava algo extremamente ruim. Ele olhou para um calendário colado na porta da geladeira.

- Hunf. Férias... - ele fechou os olhos e uma veia latejou em sua testa - Como diabos aquela Hokage velha teve ideia de nos dar FÉRIAS? Que tipo de ninja tira férias? Isso é ridículo!

Ele pegou uma garrafa de leite e pegou direto no gargalo. Enxugou a boca com a mão e olho involuntariamente para um retrato em cima da mesa: uma foto dele com seus companheiros Rikku e Wakka, e o sensei Auron.

E flashs do passado foram passando por sua cabeça: quando ele foi salvo pelo clã da Rikku e o quanto aprendeu com eles. Depois como conheceu Wakka, quando caiu do barco de Rikku e desmaiou na praia. E junto com Wakka decidiram se inscrever na academia ninja, e por uma irritante coincidência, o sensei deles era Auron, o antigo tutor de Tidus. ERA tutor de Tidus porque este fugiu de casa, no dia em que conheceu Rikku. E por falar nela, Tidus também ficou surpreso quando a loira foi escalada para ser da mesma equipe que ele.

Demorou um tempo para que Tidus se acostumasse com as ordens e a presença de Auron, mas com o tempo e com amadurecimento, passou a admirá-lo. Ou no mínimo respeitá-lo. E agora, ao lado de seus melhores amigos, Wakka e Rikku, Tidos considera-se o ninja mais feliz de Spira.

Família. Esta é uma palavra complicada e complexa na mente de Tidus. Seu pai foi considerado o melhor ninja ao lado de Braska e Auron. Mas os dois primeiros morreram, tornando Tidus e Yuna (filha de Braska) famosos pelo mundo inteiro. A mãe de Tidus também morreu doente e triste, pela perda do marido. Tidus ficou sob a tutela de Auron. Mas confusões a parte, a ideia de ter um pai considerado "O melhor" nos faz sentirmos meio que "obrigados" a sermos bons, para no mínimo honrar a imagem e evitar certos comentários como "O pai dele é tão bom, como ele pode ser ruim desse jeito?" ou então "Nem parece que é filho de Jecht".

Pensar em tudo isso também levou Tidus a lembrar do ano passado: quando tornou-se um chunnin após derrotar Sin, um terrível monstro que devastou Spira, e quando o velho Hokage Jyscal Guado morreu na batalha.

- É melhor eu parar com isso de uma vez. Essas lembranças me perturbam demais.

Tidus saiu da sua casa alugada em Luca e para esfriar a cabeça e distraír-se ("Já que a Hokage velha e feia me deu férias", pensou ele) foi até o começo da estrada de Mih'ien Highway, que ficava no alto de uma longa escadaria.

Tidus chegou no topo e avistou aquele vasto campo de plantações, com um nostálgico cheiro inexplicavelmente confortante e com todos aqueles choco...

Tidus - Chocobos? Onde estão os Chocobos? - Tidus correu até uma estátua e confirmou que realmente não havia sinal de chocobos, nem qualquer outro animal, criatura ou ser humano. Aquilo era preocupante!

Tidus correu mais adiante do caminho até encontrar Gatta, um velho amigo que era Crusador, uma classe de ninjas especializados em guerras e confrontos civis.

Tidus - Gatta! Que bom que encontrei você! O que houve aqui?

Gatta - Então você percebeu? Eu também não sei o que aconteceu exatamente, mas estou aqui para investigar isso.

Tidus - Vamos até a agência Al Bhed. Eles devem saber de alguma coisa!

Gatta - Certo!

Os dois rapazes correram pelo caminho até serem surpreendidos por um grupo de robôs prateados.

Tidus - Mas o que diabos é isso?

Gatta sacou uma arma de fogo e com apenas 1 disparo, um dos robôs foi destruído. Várias esferas caíram daquele estranho ser. Tidus sacou a Brotherhood e partiu pra cima dos robôs. Em alguns minutos todos estavam destruídos no chão e Tidus e Gatta recuperavam o fôlego.

Tidus - Isso foi assustador...

Gatta - É melhor comunicarmos a Hokage-sama!

Os dois retornaram para Luca e foram até o centro da cidade, em um palácio. Subiram as escadas até a sala da Hokage. Antes que Gatta batesse na porta, Tidus adentrou a sala quase derrubando as paredes.

Tidus - Feiosa-sama!

? - Do que me chamou?

Uma mulher se virou em sua cadeira. Uma mulher de preto, cabelos curtinhos e negros e algumas mechas brancas, pupilas vermelhas, uma roupa extremamente exótica e gótica.

? - Repita isso e será um menino castrado!

Tidus revirou os olhos - Eu quis dizer Paine-sama.

Paine - Melhor assim... Agora, me diga: o que o trás em minha sala e o faz praticamente arrombar minha porta?

Gatta cortou Tidus - Hokage-sama! Algo muito estranho está acontecendo em Mih'ien!

Paine com uma sobrancelha erguia - Algo estranho?

Tidus - Todos desapareceram! E mais na frente da estrada nós encontramos robôs! Robôs que nos atacaram!

Paine endireitou-se em sua cadeira e cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa - Entendo. Isso parece mesmo preocupante. Bem meninos, vou reunir o conselho e investigaremos isso. Qualquer coisa eu os chamo aqui. Agora saiam.

Tidus - O que? A única coisa que você vai fazer é reunir um grupo de velhos e debater o assunto? Faça alguma coisa mulher!

Paine com uma veia latejando na testa - Você deveria estar de férias Tidus...

A forma como a voz grossa daquela mulher soou fez Tidus sair da sala no exato segundo.

Gatta - Bem Tidus, vou voltar pro quartel. Qualquer coisa me chame!

Tidus - Valeu Gatta!

Assim que o rapaz moreno se retirou, Tidus estampou seu melhor olhar de assassino.

Tidus - Fica em casa, é? Não mesmo!

E pensando isso ele saiu correndo.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

**Ah, mais uma fiction refeita. Essa com certeza vai ser minha melhor fiction porque eu já tenho tudo pronto.**

**Bem, até o próximo capítulo.**

**PS: visitem meu profile e deixem reviews com críticas, sugestões ou qualquer coisa que quiserem comentar. Valeu!**


	2. Salve a vila em chamas!

Capítulo 1 – Salve a vila em chamas!

- Mandou chamar, velha-sama?!

– Já disse para NÃO me chamar assim, imbecil! – gritou Paine.

Tidus, Rikku, Wakka e o sensei deles, Auron, estavam na sala de Paine, Hokage de Spira. Os quatro haviam sido convocados para uma missão e estavam recebendo as instruções:

– Qual o problema dessa vez? – perguntou Auron tomando a frente.

– Nesta madrugada a vila Kilika foi atacada por bandidos e está quase totalmente destruída- explicou Paine, bastante séria – Quero que partam imediatamente para lá e ajudem os moradores.

– Alguma ideia de quem fez isso? – questionou Rikku bastante preocupada.

– Não, isso caberá a vocês também: descobrir quem está por trás disto.

– Não há o que temer, Hokage-sama! Tenho certeza de que os Al Bheds chegarão lá a tempo para nos dar reforços – disse a loirinha abrindo um sorriso.

– Que Sin lhe ouça – suspirou Paine, tornando a se recostar na poltrona.

- Não acha que Besaid possa ser um próximo alvo, acha senhora? – perguntou Wakka inseguro e triste, temendo que seu lar corresse perigo.

Paine pensou na pergunta por alguns segundos e então respondeu secamente:

- Não há como saber, Wakka. Esqueça isso! Primeiro é preciso ter foco na atual missão. Vão para Kilika ajudar nos reforços e descubram o máximo que puderem.

- Sim senhora! – todos bateram continência.

Saindo do prédio da Hokage, Rikku notou a preocupação do amigo de cabelo esquisito. Até um tempo atrás não ligaria nenhum pouco para o rapaz, até porque sua inimizade fora selada desde que ele descobrira a descendência da garota. Mas isso já fora acertado, e ela, Tidus e Wakka se ajudavam e se amavam como irmãos.

- Não se preocupe, Wakka. Tenho certeza de que Besaid ficará bem. Quero dizer: mesmo que tentem atacar a ilha, nós chegaremos bem antes para acabar com eles.

- É assim que se fala, Rikku! – apoiou Tidus – É por isso que temos que dar um chute na bunda mole desses caras logo de cara! Pra não dar tempo deles peidarem por lá!

Wakka riu e voltou a se animar. Ele e Tidus apostaram corrida até o porto de Lucca e os quatro embarcaram em um navio.

XxxxXxxxX

Pela noite o navio portou em Kilika e logo a primeira vista o choque foi imenso.

- Ah meu Deus! – exclamou Rikku e outras pessoas que estavam no grupo de apoio: médicos, mecânicos, comerciantes. Todos foram escalados para ajudar a vila, mas nunca imaginaram encontrar tamanho desastre: a vila estava em chamas.

Auron tomou sua posição:

- Todos vocês permaneçam no navio! Minha equipe e eu entraremos na vila primeiro! Quando estiver segura daremos sinal para que executem as tarefas!

Poucas pessoas deram atenção as palavras do líder; a maioria estava chocada demais com a situação da pobre vila. Auron e os garotos correram até a primeira doca.

- É o seguinte: vamos nos separar. Cada um irá por um lado e nos encontraremos no templo no topo. Entendido?

- Sim senhor! – e assim cada um desapareceu por um lado diferente.

XxXxX

Wakka estava próximo à praia, gritando por feridos.

- Heei! Alguém?!

- S-socor-ro... – Wakka ouviu alguém gemer e avistou uma senhora caída sob um barco. O ruivo correu até a moça e desvirou o bote.

- A senhora está bem? – ele a pegou no colo e foi carregando-a em direção ao navio. A cada passo seu peito doía, pensando em todos de sua ilha, e imaginando que poderia ser sua mãe no lugar daquela senhora. Quem quer que estivesse por trás de tudo aquilo, iria pagar caro.

Enquanto isso, Rikku já estava no centro da vila.

- Já evacuei todo o local, senhor. Os vileiros já estão no navio com Wakka.

- Ótimo. Agora só precisamos dar conta de apagar todo esse fogo.

Rikku subiu em um telhado de uma das choupanas. Ela deu uma olhada em tudo ao redor e uma ideia estalou em sua cabeça.

- Sensei! Sensei! Acho que sei como acabar com o fogo mais rápido!

Auron se aproximou dela.

- Aquela caixa d'água. Podemos destruí-la para que a água jorre por tudo.

- Bom, é uma ideia boa, mas um pouco arriscada. Se a caixa tombar errado, vai ser desperdiçada.

- Não custa tentar! – incentivou a garota. Auron apoiou-a.

- Suba até lá que vou tentar entortá-la em direção as casas.

Rikku fez que sim e escalou a torre. No topo, esperou o sinal de Auron e com sua claws começou a socar a estrutura até que ela rompesse. A torre envergou e Auron deu um golpe na plataforma, com a katana fazendo a torre romper para o lado oposto. A estrutura tombou e como planejado esparramou água por cima de muitas casas, amenizando o fogo.

- Acho que por aqui já deu.

Wakka veio em seguida.

- Os vileiros já estão recebendo cuidados.

- Então vamos para o templo. Tidus já deve ter feito alguma burrada por lá.

E os três correram em direção à floresta.

XxXxX

Tidus avançava pela floresta quando teve que parar derrapando pela lama. Cerca de meia dúzia de homens estranhos estavam parados diante dele. Eram homens praticamente do mesmo tamanho, vestindo roupas surradas de piratas e com lenços roxos na cabeça.

- Parado aí garotinho! Daqui você não passa!

- Quer apostar quanto? – ameaçou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Tidus sacou a brotherhood (presente de Wakka) e partiu pra cima dos homens. Mesmo após tanto tempo parado ainda continuava rápido e ágil em combate corpo a corpo. Poucos minutos depois todos os homens estavam caídos, nocauteados.

- Devia ter apostado. Ia faturar uma grana legal pra customizar meu novo _shield_ – ele disse para si mesmo. Tidus continuou o caminho até a base de uma escadaria de pedra, que dava acesso para o Templo de Kilika, lar dos Aeons de fogo.

No topo, deu de cara com outro bandido, que estava diante de um símbolo vermelho, conjurando palavras estranhas.

- Ei, você! O que está fazendo?

O bandido virou-se assustado e sem explicações partiu pra cima de Tidus, com uma faca prateada. Tidus foi pego de surpresa, mas foi rápido suficiente para bloquear o golpe com a espada. Auron, Rikku e Wakka chegaram logo em seguida.

- Tidus! Não o mate! Precisamos dele para interroga-lo! – gritou Auron. O bandido riu.

- Não sejam tolos. É melhor me matar, porque tentar me interrogar será perda de tempo!

- É o que veremos! – gritou Rikku entrando na briga. Wakka foi logo em seguida. Auron girou os olhos, acostumado com o fogo da juventude de seus subordinados e apenas assistiu a batalha.

- Covardia isso! – gritava o sujeito – Três contra um!

- Diga isso para os dezesseis bandidos que me atacaram na floresta! – Tidus sabia que era exagero, mas teve que inventar isso. Poucos segundos depois, o inimigo estava caído no chão, gemendo de dor.

- Ande! – gritou Rikku – Pode ir abrindo a boca!

- É! – apoiou Tidus – pra quem você trabalha?!

- Shirogane! Shirogane clan!

- O clã Shirogane? – repetiu Auron surpreso.

- Sim! Eles estão atrás do Aeons sagrados para reviver o Master Aeon!

- O que?! – Auron gelou. Após recompor-se, ele agarrou o bandido pela roupa e levantou o homem ficando cara a cara com o sujeito – Master Aeon?! Que história é essa?!

- _É isso que você ouviu – _uma voz grossa e robótica disse a um ponto no escuro.

- Quem está aí?! – gritou Tidus. Os garotos deram um passo para trás ao ver um robô gigante e vermelho sair do escuro.

- O-o que é isso? – perguntou Rikku assustada.

- Quem é você? – Auron entrou na frente dos garotos.

- _Sou Seymour Guado, chefe do clã Shirogane. Estou aqui para anunciar nosso legado. Nós finalmente terminamos o maior projeto de todos os summoners: invocar o Master Aeon. Para isso iremos capturar todos os aeons sagrados e fundi-los num único só, evocando o maior de todos os aeons. Spira será completamente destruída e assim poderemos governar o mundo inteiro._

- Mas que burro! – caçoou Tidus – Agora que já nos contou tudo, não vamos deixa-los pegar os aeons.

- _Não seja ingênuo. Nosso plano já está quase todo completo. Só estou alertando para que aproveitem seus últimos dias de vida. Todos finalmente conhecerão a força do clã Shirogane! Ahá, há, há..._

E o robô desapareceu.

- A-aquilo... foi sinistro – disse Rikku se abraçando, toda arrepiada.

- Não se preocupe Rikku, aquilo foi um monte de bobagem, certo Auron? Auron? – Tidus esperou uma resposta, mas ao olhar para o homem, notou que este estava paralisado e completamente mudo.

- Sensei? – Rikku tornou a perguntar. Auron simplesmente disse:

- Temos que falar imediatamente com a Hokage.

XxxxXxxxX

Na sala da Hokage.

- Que bom que todos já estão bem e Kilika está se recuperando. Quanto ao clã Shirogane, não há muito o que dizer. Já entendemos tudo.

- Não sei não, velha-sama. EU ainda não entendi nada.

- Porque você é um completo tapado! – Paine suspirou antes de começar a explicar – Além dos aeons normais, que os summoners conseguem invocar, existem ainda os Aeons sagrados, que são as criaturas mais fortes de Spira. Fundido os poderes de todos esses Aeons, um outro ser é criado, o Master Aeon, a criatura mais poderosa do mundo, capaz de destruir todo o nosso continente em segundos.

- Mas isso é apenas especulações, certo Hokage-sama? – Wakka perguntou assustado – Não há como conseguirem realmente fazer isso.

- Mais uma vez Wakka, não há como saber. O que podemos fazer é nos preparar, mover o país inteiro e começarmos a agir em proteção aos Aeons Sagrados. Vamos ficar atentos para o próximo alvo dos Shiroganes.

Todos concordaram sérios.

- Ifrit de Kilika já foi capturado. E ao que tudo indica, o próximo alvo do clã Shirogane será Besaid.

Wakka arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Bom, começarei a publicar mais rápido os capítulos dessa fiction. O Narufantasy clássico (história que se passa anterior aos acontecimentos dessa fiction) já estou reescrevendo e postarei logo mais.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Cahxx


End file.
